First Class Ticket
First Class Ticket ist eine deutsche Band. Ihr Musikstil kann im weiteren Sinne als Pop-Punk oder Punk-Rock bezeichnen werden. Sie wurde im Jahr 2005 im kleinen Dorf Feldkirchen in der Nähe von Bad Reichenhall / Berchtesgadener Land zunächst unter dem Namen Liquidstore gegründet. Den Name Liquidstore war am Less Than Jake Song "Liquor Store" angelehnt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielten sie noch zu viert Coversongs von Blink 182, Pennywise oder Nofx. Geschichte "Gegründet wurde die Band First Class Ticket von Martin Galler (Gesang), Hubert Öllerer (Schlagzeug)und Tobias Dorfer (Gitarre). Inspiriert durch die damaligen Helden Blink 182, spielten sie anfangs als Coverband, bevor sie Anfang 2006 mit ihrem ersten eigenem Song namens "San Diego"(der Heimatstadt von Blink 182 angelehnt) begannen eigene Songs zu komponieren. Im Jahr 2007 beschlossen sie auf der Fahrt zu einem Konzert, ihren Namen von Liquidstore nach einem bestehenden Songnamen der Band in "First Class Ticket" umzubenennen. In den folgenden Jahren spielten sie unter anderem als Vorband von bekannten Bands wie Venerea, The Flatliners, 5 Bugs, Montreal oder Mofa und wurden durch zahlreiche Liveshows bekannter. Die Fangemeinde der Band stieg langsam aber stetig immer mehr an. Ihre erste EP mit dem Namen "for all those feelings" wurde vom Münchner Erfolgsproduzenten Philip Seidl produziert und gemischt und Ende 2008 auf dem kurz zuvor gegründetem Label "Tap-A-Draf Records"(Rheinland-Pfalz) veröffentlicht. Es sind fünf Eigenkompositionen der Band zu hören. Im Juni 2010 haben die Fünf ihr erstes Full Lengh-Album mit dem klangvollen Namen „can’t bite my tongue no longer“ auf den Markt gebracht. Das Album umfasst zehn Tracks und einen Acousticsong. Der Silberling wurde über das Saarländer Musiklabel „Antstreet-Records“ released. Durch die Zusammenarbeit von Antstreet Records und Warner Music Publishing kann deren Album seit November 2010 auch in England, USA, Canada oder Japan gekauft werden. Zum Song "I Swear" wurde im Anschluss ein Musikvideo veröffentlicht, das im heimischen Berchtesgaden und in der Altstadt Salzburg gedreht wurde. Im Dezember 2012 wurde auf der Facebookseite der Band, der Ausstieg von Bassist Matthias Althaus bekanntgegeben. Michael Keilhofer wurde im selben Atemzug als neuer Mann am Bass vorgestellt. Der Acousticsong "Footsteps" wurde am 23.12.2012 als Free-Download bereit gestellt. Anfang 2013 gab die Band die Veröffentlichung einer weiteren EP bekannt. Der Shortplayer soll "Already There?" heißen, fünf Songs beinhalten und im April des selben Jahres über My Redemtion Records in einer limited Edition veröffentlicht werden. Ein genauer Releasetermin steht allerdings noch aus. Bedauerlicherweise gab am 30. Juni 2013 die Band auf ihrer Facebook-Fanseite bekannt, dass das Gründungsmitglied und Sänger Martin Galler die Band für immer verlassen wird. In seinem Statement auf der Seite nennt er persönliche Gründe, die ihn zu dieser "eindeutig schwersten Entscheidung seines Lebens" bewegt haben. Zum Glück müssen die Fans nicht ganz auf ihn verzichten. Er kündigte in seinem Statement zudem an, die Band nach Möglichkeit - im Hintergrund - zu unterstüzen. Sein letzter Auftritt als Sänger der Band findet am 03. August 2013 auf dem Rathausplatz in Freilassing statt. Kategorie:Punk-Rock Band Kategorie:Bayrische Band Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:F Artikel Diskografie * EP "for all those feelings" (Dezember 2008; Tap-A-Draft Records) * Debut LP "can’t bite my tongue no longer" (Juni 2010; Antstreet Records / November 2010; Warner Music Publishing) * EP "already there?" (April 2013; My Redemtion Records) Musikcompilations * „Sideshowpop Sampler“(2008 Bavaria) * „The Mob Rules (2009 Kalifornia, USA) * „I want to hear, what you’ve got to say“(2009 Austria) Weblinks * http://www.youtube.com/firstclassticket * http://www.facebook.com/firstclassticket * http://www.purevolume.com/firstclassticket Wikilinks - Wikis mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Marjorie-Wiki: First Class Ticket Kategorie:Punk-Rock Band Kategorie:Bayrische Band Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:F Artikel